


(AntiHero) Rooftop Romance

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Bossity, Digital Art, Drabble, Drawing, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, ego shipping, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti grants Jackie's wish"to take his partner out on the town by carrying them in his arms while bounding across rooftops. Also roof-top kiss!"for his birthday! =DFeaturing Jackie in a starry cape as encouraged by happyallykats onTumblrYou can also view this drawing and drabble on my Tumblr,here! =D
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn for Jackie's Birthday!!! =D

Anti lets Jackie gather him up in his arms and go rooftop hopping with him.

Jackie’s confused, at first, because Anti seems so afraid (he can fly so this is weird); until he realizes Anti still has to trust that Jackie won’t just drop him.

Touched that the ethereal being is willing to give him so much, Jackie holds him closer and peppers him with kisses, promising to never let him go.

The night ends up being a gift to both of them.


	2. Speed Draw and Narration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked my followers on Tumblr if they'd be interested in a speed draw of Jackie's birthday drawing and they said yes!  
> When I asked them about audio (if they wanted a song or a voice over--and then what kind of voice over: me, like, explaining my "process" [as though I have one] or perhaps a reading of the drabble that was made to go with this), they were surprisingly into the latter idea (the narration)!  
> As a result... I've made a video!!! =D  
> I'm super excited, nervous, and proud; it's not perfect but I love it and I thought you All might be interested in it, too.  
> Feel free to share your thoughts, as always, and share some tips if you have any; I've obviously never done this before xD;;;
> 
> Also, [Tumblr version](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/624564530375229440/rooftop-romance-antihero-speed-draw-and), if you're interested.

Enjoy~!


End file.
